


Taste of Peppermint

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 11: Candy Cane





	Taste of Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.

Christmas time meant one of Ellie’s favorite things.

Candy cane’s. 

Without fail every day until Christmas she would have at least one candy cane. It first started as a little tradition between her and her mom, they would sit in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate and a box of candy cane’s. Ellie grew up spoiled on the peppermint candy, so it was no surprise it was something she hadn’t let go of. 

Every now and then since she started at NCIS, Tim or Gibbs would bring her some to keep at work but it wasn’t until Nick came and discovered her love for the candy that she had another reason to like it.

From the moment Nick found out, he would bring her some every day until they were no longer in the store. It was actually one of the moments where he handed her a box of candy cane’s that it hit her how she felt about him. 

Candy cane’s would also forever remind her of the first time she and Nick kissed, a real one that wasn’t when undercover. 

They were in her kitchen, Ellie sitting on her counter feet swinging back and forth while Nick stood beside her. She had a candy in hand, enjoying the look on Nick’s face every time she put the candy in her mouth. It was especially fun to torture him at work with it. 

“Can I have one?” Nick asked, gesturing towards the box of them beside her.

“Sure.” She could sacrifice  _ one _ candy cane. 

Nick wasted no time in opening it. 

It only took five minutes after that for Ellie to break. How was it possible he looked attractive even eating a candy cane?

She waited until he took the candy out of his mouth before leaning forward to close the distance, the peppermint taste she loved on both of their lips. 

Nick only took a second to move, his hand twisting in her hair as he pulled her closer. 

Sure she loved the peppermint taste when eating the candy, but she loved it even more when combined with the taste of Nick. 


End file.
